Undertale - Seven Souls
by PixelatedGaming
Summary: A story I started making while bored. This is the story of the escaped 6 souls, and one more. The adventures of the group after the barrier has been shattered is told from the viewpoint of the ever-pessimistic Flowey, who at least remembers how compassion remembers from when he was god-like.
1. Aftermath

As I was sitting there, for the last time, in my favourite spot, I wondered, "Why did I crack at the end? How did frisk get through to me?" I was fine frisk did that, otherwise I wouldn't remember how compassion feels like. Ever since then, everyone's been friendly to me. Even sans, who usually went out of his way to step on me. "Are you ready to go?" Frisk asks behind me. Even since the incident I still have been bad to everyone, but I try to remember that feeling of friendliness from the battle when I thought I needed it.

"Sure. It would be nice to actually feel the sun on my fu- petals." I still couldn't get over being in my actual form. Frisk put down a pot in front of me. As friendly as Frisk could be, he was still wary from a reset or two ago. Sans, being the wildcard he is, faintly remembers what damage I could do, and they all let me come to the surface on one condition, where I'm planted is to be surrounded by stone walls, separating me from the dirt outside the container. Knowing Frisk, he would make sure I had enough space to plant in and hopefully slightly enough to summon a vine or two, in case of an animal or something.

Frisk goes to pick me up, but I hold up a leaf. I may be a flower, but I'm not helpless. Using a vine, I lift myself and some dirt into the pot. Frisk pours a little water on me. It feels refreshing, but I felt a little irritated. How did I get into this position? There I was, with the equivalent of seven souls, and Frisk defeats me, with nothing but words. "How did it happen?" I muttered.

"Did you say something, Asriel?" If there's one thing that I liked about my fate, it was that someone knew who I was. We promised not to tell anyone, though I think that stupid tall skeleton guessed it, somehow. "No. I was just talking to myself. Do you think Papyrus knows our secret?"

Frisk replied "It's surprising Sans hasn't figured it out. Heh, I still remember when we first met." Frisk picked me up and started walking. It would be quite a trip, going to take forever with the elevators down. "I was so scared. The slow way he talked, that deep voice. I was ready to run at a moments notice, but after that whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick, I knew he was okay."

Frisk went on like this for a while telling me his story through the underground. I actually started to doze off, before Frisk sneezed, waking me up. "Here we are, Asriel."

"Just call me Flowey." I managed to say, before yawning. How does a flower yawn? How does a flower breathe? How do I even exist? Some of the many questions I ask, but will never get answered. Actually, Alphys could help with that. I was created by her- kinda. Maybe she could figure it out.

As Frisk stepped out into the sun, I instantly felt much better, being real sunshine and not the reflections of the rock in that dark crevice. I never felt so good. I would have buried here if there wasn't such thick stone.

Frisk started carrying me back to "Village." Some people never change, especially Asgore. When we got back, we managed to sneak up on Sans. When he turned around, being the small guy he is, the first thing he saw was my 'face,' he instantly summoned those blaster things. In surprise, I quickly whipped out a thorned vine and hissed. The field grayed, a white and a hollow heart appeared in front of both of us. We heard a surprised, yet scared squeal. The blasters Sans summoned faded from existence- how he does that I will never know- and I pulled my vine back into the dirt, as colour returned and the souls faded back into us.

"Sorry kid, didn't see ya there. I thought this flower found a 'golden' opportunity to kill me." Sans and his humour. He doesn't know when to stop. "I only reacted to those blasters- believe me, I do NOT want to feel those again." I say. If looks could hurt, Sans would have turned to dust, leaving behind that blue hoodie he always wore. 'It's summer, how does he not just melt' I've wondered for a while.

A drop fell on me. I looked up, expecting to see storm clouds, but it was still sunny. I realised frisk was crying. As he dropped me, my pot shattered, Sans cried out in alarm, thinking I would obliterate Frisk. I knew I still owed Frisk, though, and I simply took advantage of the extra dirt to protect myself. I held Sans away from me, which was hard enough, trying to calm him. He was calming down realising I could have crushed him there and then, and not doing so would be a bad move for me if I tried anything. As I was putting him down, I noticed an orange glow. I dropped Sans ("That wasn't a sansible thing to do" he said) and pointed, with a leaf. Weird how quickly you get used to something. Usually I'd use a vine. "Did anyone see that? It looked like one of the souls."


	2. Secrets found

That night was filled with talking. Everyone was practically crowding me.

"What colour was it?"

"Are you sure it was real?"

"Why didn't I, the Great Papyrus, see it?"

"STOP!" everyone stopped as Undyne stood up. "What colour was it," she says. I reply "Orange, so none of us are associated." Frisk had a confused look on his face. "Ohhh, right. Frisk, remember when your soul would change colour?" A nod. "That's a 'soul lock.' They change how the battle would go for the locked soul. For example-"

"I think I should take it from here." Sans. Of course "We know how you teach." That got a face from me. "I'm sure you remember how Papyrus locked you blue? That forced gravity on to you. A monster can get a soul lock colour by killing a human. Whilst the soul can escape, an essence will be left behind. The only soul I know to break this rule was red souls." Frisk tugged on his sleeve, and asked, "What would mine be?"

"That would be hard to tell, without, well, harming you. The only other human with a red soul was a human named Chara." Sans noticed my reaction. "Who used to be Flowey's friend." THAT DAMNED SKELETON! Everyone saw the vines I pulled up, and I think that I even scared Sans with the huge reaction I made. His eye started to glow. That should've been my cue, but I was mad. He launched those blasters that came out of nowhere at me. I blocked it easily in my rage. Before I got too reckless, I remembered Frisk. "Lets do this outside." I growled, crawling through the open window. Sans went through his bedroom door and came out from a tree.

The field grayed, two souls appearing, Sans white, and my hollow soul. I summoned a bunch of petals and launched them, only for Sans to move out of the way. He pointed at my soul, which now had a blue outline, instead of grey. I managed to say "Damn it" before being thrown into a tree, and then the bones sent against me. We went like this for at least an hour, Sans dodging and me being so mad I didn't care about the damage I was taking. My LV was still high from all my previous resets, so he did practically nothing. Eventually, we got tired. Sans more than me, but my moment of anger was over. The field become coloured again, and our souls re-entered us. Sans, untouched. Mine, a little cracked. As the field became coloured, I saw the soul, again, pointing. This time with a vine. I like the feeling of having an extension like that. Sans turned around. That would have been deadly, if I was still angry and not tired. He just saw it before it hid behind a tree. I instantly tried to capture it with vines, with which Sans did not agree with, but it was gone before I got there.

"What was that fight about!?" Toriel shouted. I looked down, being as sad as I thought I should be. "I just- don't like talking about Chara. She was my best friend, and I lost her."

Toriel had a confused face, not much like frisks, actually. "Wait, you knew about her, and only the people in the castle knew about her, meaning. . ." I've said too much, I realised.

"You. . . You. . . you're my son?!" she gasped out, before fainting to the ground. Normally, that was an old lady thing, but it can pass this time.

She woke up an hour later, with me cupping my bulb and using it to pour water from a cup onto her face. "I, can't believe, you're my son. Why did you never tell me?" I hung my head. "I'm not Asriel. I am a remnant of him. But that's it. I don't even have a proper soul."

Sans walked in. "Hey, flower. How's Toriel?" I morphed my face into the scary one I like using. "It'd be wise not to mess around with me. I'm at my rope's end. And she's fine. How was the search?

"Me and Undyne looked around. So did Alphy's with a soul scanner, but we got a black soul. Hopefully they were just trekking past. We don't want them to find the village. Not yet."

"That is certainly correct," Asgore said, as he walked in. "Now. We need to talk about that black soul."


	3. Voices

Before we talked about the black soul, we had a chat about my identity. Apparently Asgore knew about me being Asriel. He had somehow managed to remain conscience during the fight between me and Frisk.

As we got on subject about the soul. "Wait. It's a dead soul? How is that possible?" I say. Stares all round. "Point taken. So, as far as you know, that soul can't have a body, due to it being dead."

"A-actually, that's n-not true, I t-think. Wait. . ." She looked at me and started shivering. "Isn't that t-that flower?!" Man, she was freaking out. I wished it last longer, but Sans jumped through the window and came out the door and started to comfort her, giving me a bulb-ache. "I swear Sans, stop confusing me like that. Ugh, my bulb hurts. Might as well have a rest in that stone flowerbed you made me." A couple minutes later, I was in a nice, damp patch of earth. I even had a lot of space. I can defend myself, as long as it's not a soul battle. I could make nice sharp vines and thorns with this. . . No. I got to stop thinking genocidal. I got tired quickly. It's been a while since I slept, and even a broken soul needed rest. Before long, I slept. I dreamt, which was a first for a while. I dreamt about how I'm trying to show mercy, but there's always a voice, always urging me. Urging me to kill.

I woke up with to see me strangling Sans. Though I'm just describing it. You can't choke a skeleton, right? He was just lazily sitting there, tangled in thorny vines. "Oh, sorry." I said, putting him down, softly this time. "Eh, I knew you were asleep. You were barely holding me, let alone pulling tight. What I'm surprised by, is that you reached my house from here."

"Heh, I surprise myself sometimes. It's just- I've never summoned vines in my sleep." I said weakly. Sans shrugged, saying. "Heh. Sometimes nightmares do that. According to Frisk, I once stacked twenty-eight hotdogs and a hot cat on his head, but refused to do thirty of them all up. Guess what nightmare I was having? A nightmare about running out of relish on my thirtieth 'dog. Man, that would be awful."

I choked up a laugh from somewhere. As usual, I felt no joy, but I wanted to at least seem like I was being friendly after what happened. Frisk wondered out as the last of the vines sank to the ground, returning to the roots.

"Hey guy's. What are you talking about about?" I smiled. "Just talking about that soul. You know, the black one." Frisk managed a smile. Where from, who knows? "I calmed Alphys down by telling her you're with us- kinda." I managed a weak laugh. "Oh, and by the way, you mumble in your sleep. I think seeing Alphys would be a good idea to figure you out. Just, no thorns unless needed. If you do, it might get 'prickly.'" Sans, Sans, Sans. Who knew the 'lazybone' actually gets a 'skeleton' of work done, sometime even when 'dead' to the world. I scolded myself. Why am I making puns now?

"Flowey, behind you!" As soon as I heard this I attempted to burry back to get the soul from behind, assuming it's a soul, before banging my bulb on rock. "That. . . hurt," my muffled voice said. I forgot about the underground stone wall and floors. Making it a last chance, I lashed out with my vines blindly, managing to wrap around the soul. As this happened, the dirt started to turn grey. "Damn it!" I buried back up, just in time to see a couple of gloved fists fly at me. I dodged all but one, which did a surprising amount of damage. Nothing I couldn't handle, but still, that was strong. Sans started yelling out for Asgore. "ASGORE, WHERE ARE THOSE JARS!" He kept on yelling this until he disappeared behind a tree, from which his yelling came from the house. I decided to check the soul.

LV4 - 32HP - 14 ATK - 12 DEF

This guy has killed a couple of monsters! Or was it a girl? You can't tell much from souls, and they can't really speak. . . I heard the voice in my head again. **"KILL HIM. HE DESERVES IT!"** something was raising my vines, readying them for attack, for. . . genocide.

Suddenly, Sans, Frisk and Toriel walked out from a tree, Sans swiftly catching the soul in a jar. Seeing me in attack mode, he must assumed I was about to attack, and burned my vines down with those blasters. It stung like hell, but in a good way. at least they can't attack. "Thank you," I say, before blacking out.


	4. Who?

I woke up, in a small pot next to Sans. Heh. I'll never win his trust. Without even looking at me, he says, " **You okay? That was a freaky moment back there. Especially for you. If you don't mind, can I ask about you and Chara?** **"** I breathed a sign. Everyone wants to anger me nowadays, but I didn't mind. " **Go ahead. What do you want to ask? Probably not going to bother answering.** "

" **How do you know Chara? You were 'born' after her death, which within 7 hours Asriel, Tori's and Asgore's son- Or daughter, Never figured that out- died."** Wow. I swear Frisk jinxed me. " **It's. . . a long story. . .** "

" **I have all the time in the world- literally."** Sans says, as it started getting darker except around us. Who knew he could stop time?

" ** _Flowey! You must go to Chara's grave! You must SAVE her!_** "

Sans jumps up instantly, spinning around to the. . . sound? There's no word to describe it.

"Who is there? COME OUT NOW!" If Sans was afraid, I'm out. But as I try to leave, something picks me. " ** _LET GO OF ME NOW!_** " I hiss, before a figure materialized in the void of where we weren't, but were we existed. I'm just gonna warn you, this is going to get confusing.

The field darkened further, three hearts appearing in the void. Sans, mine, and a. . . a. . .

" **A BLACK ONE!** **"**

 **Sans launched a wave of bones at the black soul. All bones hit- the soul didn't even move- and, before I could attack, I started to get taller. "** **This is a bit freaky** **"** **I said, as my soul started filling in with white. Having my proper form, I attempt a move only I specifically can use. "** **GO! STAR BLAZING! GET READY TO DODGE SANS!** **"** **I yell. As my body faded away, I saw stars raining down from behind me. Sans turns and dodges the stars. I was in no way targeting Sans, it was just a random attack.**

 **The stars seemed to hurt. . . Whatever the monstrosity is. As the stars faded from existence, 5 coloured hearts spread out from behind the black. Light blue, dark blue, purple, green, and yellow.**

 **"** **We. . . are so screwed.** **"** **I said, before everything went white**

 ***** **SO. YOU'RE BACK HERE. AGAIN.* I Hear In This Endless White Nothingness. *YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO MY ADVICE- DID YOU. EVEN WHEN I TOOK CONTROL OF YOUR VINES* I Struggle. Nothing Happened! (Now I Know What It Feels Like!) *YOU THINK YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING IN MY DREAM? TRUE, YOU MAY HAVE SOMEHOW HAD A STRONGER SOUL THAN MINE- A BEING POWERFULLER THAN AN AVERAGE HUMAN, BUT I OWN THIS DREAM. I MAY SEEM LIKE IM TRYING TO BE EVIL, BUT THOSE SOULS NEED TO BE KILLED, INCLUDING THE ONE, THE ONE BELONGING TO HIM,** **W.D GHASTER** **. GOODBYE.** **I** *****

 **"** **WAIT, WHAT WAS HIS NAME?!" I yelled, not understanding the name, yet it was spoken in plain English**

 **"** **ASRIEL! Wake up!" My eyes fluttered open.** **"** **CHAOS SABER!"** **I yell, stretching my arm to catch the blade in my paw. Startling sans, I pounced with all my power and slashed at the soul, which evaporated into nothingness when I hit it, and the coloured souls faded away, except for the light blue one, which I captured with vines. Without realising, I was a flower again.**

 **"** **That was, ah, powerful attack back there. I guess you used 'flower power'"** **Again, I'm going to have to get used to being a flower. What I didn't expect was that me and Sans would be fighting together the day after we fought each other.**

 **We got home, showing the light blue soul I captured to Frisk and the rest. "Why are we even attempting to catch them again?" Frisk said, not knowing what we've been through. "** **It doesn't matter kid, it's something for us grownups to do. Actually, would flowey count as an adult?** **" Good question.**

 **"You know what, Flowey? We will get Alphys to research you, if we can get her to calm down when she's around you."**


	5. Tests

p class="MsoNormal""T-this is q-quite a-amazing," Alphys said. "You're a-a monster in an f-flowers body?" I was getting bored of sitting here whilst Undyne was building something like a display case in the 'lab' that Undyne threw together, literally. Sans was meant to be helping too, but he was too busy sneaking up on Frisk and started stacking hotdogs on Frisks head without Frisk realising, until Sans chuckled, making Frisk turn around, causing the hotdogs to fall and bury him alive. "SANS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Naw, you can do it alone, in fact, you've done it without even looking at it./span" I saw Sans using his magic to build it behind her back. "span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Seriously, have a look./span" He said, making Undyne turn around. "HUH. I DIDN'T REALISE. . . YOU STILL SHOULDV'E HELPED!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sans shrugged and picked up one of the hotdogs that fell off Frisk, then started eating it, earning a round of "Urgh." And disgusted looking faces. "span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"What? This place is so clean breathing messes it up,/span" he says as Papyrus walked in. "span style="font-family: Papyrus;"SANS! DID YOU EAT A HOTDOG OFF THE FLOOR AGAIN?/span"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Everyone looked between the skeletons, before finally cracking up. "span style="font-family: Papyrus;"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING ABOUT?/span"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="hiliteStyle"strong*span style="font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"ONE OF THEM ARE NEAR/span!*/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Slowly I looked around, so I didn't catch the attention of Sans. Nothing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"*span style="font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO FIND strongME/strong? strongemYOU SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR THE SOUL!/em/strong/span*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The suddenness of the voice yelling so loudly made me jump, which Sans missed. The guy has eye's in the back of his head, so why didn't he see what was going on? Suddenly, I saw a flash of a line of yellow. I yelled out, startling them all, making them move out of the way. I spin towards the backdoor, but there was nothing there./p  
p class="MsoNormal""W-what was th-that?" Alphys stutters, as I attempted to crane my neck around the corner of the door. I couldn't see anything except Asgore tending the flowers. Alphys takes a step next to me and looks out the door. The only monsters that we could see was Meiko, a lizard looking monster- one of the only monsters that could have a chance at Undyne, but didn't as he didn't like fighting, Petalthorn, a canine monster whose father was part of that dog amalgamate, and Bob, the Temmie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;""/spanspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Anyone see where the soul went?/span" Sans casually said as he walked out into the sun. Bob did a quick wave- more like a flap of the ear- and walked off. No's all round.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well. That was a random moment."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"*~*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"That night, I couldn't sleep. Being in a dream all day about the voice, trying to call to it with no avail. Frisk even got worried something was wrong when I wasn't responding to him calling, but I snapped out of it and told him I was fine. Some people can be too nice. Sans hadn't tried to pry the truth about me and Chara. I was finally starting to doze off as the sun rose. 'How come I get tired?' I add to the list of questions that can't be answered. Today, they were going to stick me in that display case so Alphys could 'study' me. I lost interest in these questions pretty much immediately after I thought of them, but nonetheless I was curious./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"*~*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I woke up behind glass with a spider donut in front of me. While I wasn't fond of the spiders, their products were delicious, unlike them. If you asked me, bees are better, and easier to catch as a flower. I nibbled on the donut, not really being hungry, and waited for Alphys to wake up. Frisk must've put me here, otherwise Alphys would be awake. I tapped the glass lightly, causing for Alphys to sit up faster than Undyne when she pummelled tomatoes to make sauce. The reaction made me smile at her. "You're always jumpy." I said to myself. Alphys turned to me and, for the second time in five seconds, jumped. At that point she remembered what was going on. "Oh. Y-you're awake. Are you r-ready? For your tests?" Stutter stutter stutter. It's hard to understand her. "Yes," I said before I heard the voice/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="hiliteStyle"strong*/strong/spanspan style="font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"span class="hiliteStyle"strongSO YOU MIGHT FIND OUT THE ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTIONS, BUT IT WON'T ANSWER WHERE THE SOULS ARE, WILL IT? YOU SHOULD BE OUT FINDING THOSE SOULS TO BECOME GODLIKE!*/strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I ignored the message as Alphys came over with some sought of machine. She scanned my for a soul, which I had already told her I didn't have one. When she showed me the results, I was shocked. Whilst I didn't have a soul, the 'soul' I had was pulsing red. "The only red soul I know is Frisk's, and Sans is totally gonna let me kill Frisk," I said sarcastically. As I said Sans he appeared beside me. "You've been working on your shortcut ability- haven't you?" I said. I've been getting used to it since he started using it for speed. Sans ignored me and said "span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Alphys, we need you!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What f-for?" She said, before Sans grabbed her and shortcut to . . . somewhere. "What about me?" I hissed to thin air. Not knowing what to do, I went back to the spider donut, at started eating it while wondering what to do./p 


End file.
